Humain ?
by YaoiBoyslife
Summary: Lors d'un entraînement, Kiba a une étrange surprise avec Akamaru... Yaoi


Titre : Humain ?

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis

Résumé : Kiba a une surprise avec Akamaru lors d'un entraînement...

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 1 :

Il m'est arrivé une chose incroyable... Vous n'avez pas en revenir...

On m'aurait dit que cela pouvait arriver, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Et pourtant, le nombre de fois où on avait utilisé ces potions et autres produits pour se battre ensemble... Et jamais auparavant nous n'avions eu de problème...

Peut-être est-ce parceque nous les avions trop utilisé au final.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression de lui en avoir donné plus que Shikamaru, Choji ou moi-même, on en prenait. Quoi que vous me direz, il ne s'agissait pas des mêmes produits.

Si on m'avait dit que les potions pouvaient avoir des effets définitifs sur ceux qui les prenaient, je me serai méfié. Grandement méfié même...

Ce n'étiat absolument pas voulu et je dois même avouer qu'après coup, je suis resté un long moment à le regarder... Attendant son retour à la normale... Mais non...

L'entraînement de trop... Et voilà.

Kiba restait bloqué sous apparence humaine. Et chose d'autant plus étrange qu'en prenant la potion en question pour lui donner des forces, il n'avait pas pris mon apparence.

D'habitude en tel cas, Akamaru prenait mon apparence pour les différentes attaques que nous lançions mais dès le départ, il avait eu une allure totalement différente.

Il était apparu aussi grand que moi mais avec des cheveux plutôt courts, coiffé en bataille mais totalement blanc. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair bien loin de mes yeux noirs. Son visage était beaucoup plus fin et il remué son nez comme s'il flairait quelque chose. Il avait malgré tout sur le cisage le même symbole que moi tout aussi rouge. Il me semblait également que ses crocs étaient plus imposants que les miens mais cela était peut-être seulement une impression...

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'akamaru soit devant moi sous cette apparence, qu'il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas quitter.

Je m'étais approché de lui très intrigué me demandant même si quelqu'un ne s'était pas substitué à lui pour me faire une farce... Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

La preuve étant que lorsque je m'étais approché de lui, il m'avait sauté dessus en aboyant et en me lapant le visage doucement.

Et moi, je le regardais ébahi.

Pourquoi cela ne se passait pas comme d'habitude; Doù lui venait cette apparence étrange alors qu'il portait malgré tout les mêmes vêtements que moi et surtout els tatouages qui était réservé à mon clan...

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Je restais un petit moment interdit en le laissant me lâcher, incapable de réagir trop perdu dan smes pensées pour intervenir. Mais après un certain temps, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose...

Je m'étais contenté de l'appeler pour voir si son nom aller le faire réagir.

" Akamaru ? "

Il avait alors recommencé à aboyer mais sa voix n'était plus celle qu'il avait en tant qu'animal, elle était beaucoup plus grave et rauque. Cela me perturbait toujours mais je lisait dans ses yeux alors que je le fixais qu'il s'agissait d'Akamaru mais cela ne m'expliquait absolument rien.

J'attendis un délai raisonnable en continuant de le dévisager ce qui sembla perturber akamaru puisqu'il pencha la tête sur le côté en couinant légèrement.

Je n'allais pas rester planter là à le regarder éternellement non plus... Ca aurait servi à quoi ?

Je ne voulais pas prendre racine ici et je ne voulais pas non plus pour autant me faire remarquer dans toute la ville avec ce petit problème.. Même si personne à ma place n'aurait pu se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Aussi discrétement, avec Akamaru, j'avais quitté le terrain d'entraînement en direction d'un endroit bien précis, auquel j'avais pensé aussitôt.

Le cabinet vétérinaire de ma soeur. Si une personne pouvait avoir une réponse à cette question cela ne pouvait être qu'elle..

J'avais accéléré le pas en tenant par la main de l'humain inconnu qui venait de remplacer le corps de mon chien.

Je ne regardais pas vraiment autour de moi, essayant d'éviter les lieux où je connaissais des gens pour ne pas avoir à m'arrêter et à discuter avec eux. Il fallait que j'éclaircisse ce problème et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre le lieu en question sans que personne n'est interrompu mon pas rapide.

Je n'allais pas passer par la salle d'attente au risque de croiser des personne que je connaissais et je préférais donc passer par la porte de derrière. J'ouvrais la porte de derrière dont j'avais la clé et j'attedais en écoutant à la porte.

Quand je l'entendis dire au revoir à un client et que je fus sûr qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. J'entrais sans plus attendre.

Elle ne semblait pas plus ravie que ça de me voir débouler dans son cabinet. Elle détestait prendre du retard avec ses clients et elle râlait toujours quand je venais la déranger.

Mais là il s'agissait d'une urgence non ?

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait entrer dans une picèe et dire à sa soeur. Bonjour, tiens je te présente ce garçon aux cheveux blancs, c'est Akamaru, tu sais mon chien... il a bien changé non ?

Bref, je justifiais rapidement mon intrusion sur le lieu de travail de ma soeur qui m'écouta d'abord incrédule en se demandant si je n'étais pas venu lui faire une farce avec Naruto ou avec l'aide d'un de mes clones mais après que j'ai bien insisté et qurtout qu'elle se soit aperçu que ce n'était pas un clone et qu'il ne changeait pas d'apparence, elle se décida à me prendre au sérieux.

D'autant plus lorsque Akamaru commença à se gratter comme un chien derrière l'oreille et qu'il recommença à aboyer.

Elle commença dès lors à l'examiner attentivement.

Je m'étais éloigné un peu pour la laisser faire alors que je détaillais un peu plus le corps de cet étrange humain. Il semblait assez musclé et ses vêtements lui semblait lgèrement trop petit. Il semblait toujours souriant et joueur depuis qu'il était ainsi ce qui lui donnait une apparence de personne insouciante et particulièrement naïve.

Elle lui fit passer toute sorte d'examen. Prenant son temps pour lobserver et essayer de comrpendre ce qui se passait prenant par la même occasion du retard dans les consultations qu'elle avait prévue.

Et je savais que j'allais devoir le payer plus tard mais cela m'importait peu du moment qu'elle pouvait m'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer et surtout comment y remédier pour que je recupére mon chien.

Et connaissant le mauvais caractère dont était capable ma soeur, je prenais bien attention à ne pas me faire remerquer ou à lui poser des questions.

Après une petite vingtaine de minutes, elle s'arrêta en me regardant apparement toujours un tantinet dubitative.

" Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une blague ? "

Je répondit aussitôt sur un tond es plus agacé :

" Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.. L'idée serait amusante, je te l'avoue mais je ne veux pas m'amuser là... Je veux comprendre... C'est très sérieux... "

Elle comprit à mon ton à nouveau que je ne plaisantais pas et que j'étais véritablement inquiet pour celui qui partageait toutes mes missions depuis toujours.

Elle regardait cet homme aux eux bleus sans parler comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose...

" Est-ce que c'est définitif ? "

Puisqu'elle ne parlait pas, je tentais de lui poser des questions directement.

Elle se retourna vers moi pour me répondre sur un ton tranchant qui montré ben son mauvais caractère et surtout qu'elle détestait totalement ne pas avoir la réponse aux questions qu'on pouvait lui poser.

" Comment veux-tu que je réponde à ça ? Je ne sais même pas ce qui lui arrive.. Alors te dire s'il restera comme ça... "

Je la fixais me demandant si elle ne me cachait pas quelque chose mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à m'offrir.

Je soupirais, inquiet et totalement perdu...

" Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? "

J'avais posé la question à haute voix même si elle s'adressais avant tout à moi comme si je me parlais à moi tout seul. Ma soeur dévisagea à nouveau Akamaru avant de me répondre sur un ton calme et posé :

" Ramène-le à la maison... Si c'est un effet secondaire, cela devrait disparaître dans quelques heures en même temps que les effets du produit que tu lui a donné.

" Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? "

Je lui avais la question en sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas y répondre tout de suite puisqu'elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

" Nous verrons ça ce soir... Laisse-moi terminerde recevoir ems clients et ce soir, je m'occupeais de ce cas... En espérant que d'ici ce soir tout ce soit arrangé tout seul... "

Je la regardais pas très convaincu par ses paroles mais je n'avais pas le choix...

J'attrapais la main d'Akamaru qui docilement me suivi pour quitter le saluais ma soeur d'un " à plus tard " avant de quitter la pièce pour sortir à nouveau par la porte de derrière en refermant bien.

Heureusement, la maison de ma mère n'était pas très loin.

Tout en continuant de lui tenir la main, je me dirigeais jusque chez moi en me demandant si je devais parler de ce problème à ma mère...

Heureusement, à cette heure-ci, elle n'était pas à la maison.

Elle devait encore sans doute travailler.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée que j'ouvrais avant de faire entrer Akamaru dans la maison. Celui-ci affichait un grand sourire sur le visage apparemment ravi de se retrouver là.

Je continausi de le regarder avant de lui parler. Essayer de voir s'il comprenait ce que je lui disais...

Akamaru avait toujours été un animald es plus intelligent et qui comprenait parfaitement les ordres que je pouvais lui onner pendant les combats.

Il n'y avait donc pas de raison qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que j'étais en train de lui dire.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre avec toujours l'esprit envahi de milles et une questions qui ne cessaient de tourner en rond puisque je n'avais aucune idée, ni aucun début d'explication de ce qui se passait...

Et surtout une question me revenait sans cesse.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de lui si il restait ainsi ?

A suivre...

Nouvelle fic centré sur Kiba... J'ai pleins d'idées différentes pour la suite donc je ne sais pas encore comment celle-ci va se terminer... On verra bien au fur et à mesure des chapitres...

J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes sur l'histoire.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis... Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori, ça ferait plaisir d'avoir plus d'avis... Merci par avance !**

En espérant que ce début vous intéresse ^^

YBL


End file.
